You're Perfect
by Jaguarlioness
Summary: After Tokyo, Robin and Starfire had finally come to terms with their feelings for each other. But when Robin decides to go on another trip to China to continue his lessons with Chu-hui, the true master, Starfire is stuck at the Titan tower with a few teenage magazines… (one-shot)


**Just a little idea I had when I re-watched TT and the movie as well. Story was not looked over twice so expect a few errors here and there. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Robin! You are leaving yet again?" The Tamaranean girl hovered by the wonder boy as he stuffed his belongings into a backpack.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the background playing Mega Monkeys 4 while Raven meditated in the corner. It was common knowledge that Robin's departures were inevitable and so the whole gang were now used to him going as he pleased.

All except for one person.

"But Robin, had we not just became the…" Starfire fidgeted with her fingers as she slightly turned away from him, a light blush across her cheeks, "the _boyfriend and girlfriend_, as they call it?"

Robin froze and his mask followed the movements of his eyes widening. At this point, the half robot and beastly boy had paused their game and Raven opened one eye to listen into their conversation. There was an awkward silence in the air as Robin nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Erm…well…yes Starfire, but I don't want that status to come between our usual duties."

Starfire's lips slightly frowned and her green eyes drooped. She had obviously expected the excitement many TV shows depicted about human couples but perhaps she needed to do more research about the human male? On Tamaran, personal affection must not be shown in public, so she was quite confused on what rule she should be following.

"Hey man, you can't treat ya girl like that!" Cyborg had his head turned with his arms draped over the couch. Beast Boy jumped over the couch and walked to the couple, his hand held out as he attempted to explain what Cyborg meant by that, "Yeah Robin, what makes you think you can kiss her then leave off to China as if it was just a fling back in Japan?"

Starfire put a finger to her lips as she wondered, "Tell me friend, what is this 'fling' you speak of? Is it what couples commonly do here on Earth?"

"Ah! No, it's _not_ something you should know of, Star." Cyborg shook his head.

"Well…what do you guys expect me to do? The true master told me she would be waiting for me and so…"

Raven rolled her eyes and controlled herself to hover slightly above the ground as Starfire did. Before she floated past them though, she stopped to simply say, "Take her on a date when you come back then, she at least deserves that," and off she floated.

"A date! Oh that would be most wonderful! Can we Robin?" Starfire's eyes found its shine once again as she grabbed his hand. Robin gulped and pulled on his collar with his other hand but smiled nonetheless. They were right, even though they weren't going to let this established relationship get in the way of their duties, they still had the right of taking time off. That included either training on mountain tops or going on a date with the person they liked.

"Of course Starfire. I'll make sure it'll be my first priority to take you out when I come back in a week."

"Thank you Robin, I will be awaiting for your return then."

Robin was still not used to showing affection but he told Starfire he would try. But as he leaned in to kiss her, he stopped and turned his head to see the other two boys staring at them, snickering.

"Do you guys mind?"

They both scrambled to continue on with their game. He sighed but looked back at Starfire, who was only still smiling at him, happy that it was a promised first date. He leaned in once again and planted a small kiss on her lips.

* * *

Starfire sighed as she floated to her room. Robin had officially left the building and that left her with teammates that only enjoyed bashing each other in games or meditating. Well, at least she can still cook Glorrk or something like that for them during their activities. Starfire landed on her pink bed and Silkie, who was taking a nap on her bed, scooted closer to her.

"Silkie my dear bumgorf, what am I to do while Robin is away?" She then spotted the few magazines the creature had rolled over and picked it up.

**Teen Magazine**

Why of course! These magazines she would usually read informed her of the many things humans love to do on Earth. It also had a great section on what girls do to attract their opposites. Starfire flipped through the pages until it finally landed on the pages with hearts in the corner.

"Now let us see what advice this magazine has today!"

There were close up pictures of model's eyebrows and eye makeup. There were other photos of features of the female body that should be "enhanced" as they call it.

_Girls should always have the perfect defined shaped eye brow. If your eyebrow is too short or too long, you'll just be making the boys turn their heads…the other direction!_

Starfire quickly grabbed the nearby mirror on her lamp table and eyed her eyebrows. She frowned and continued reading.

_Eyes Eyes Eyes! You should always put in effort to enhance your eyes. Start by applying a good amount of eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. The color of your eye shadow should also enhance your eye color. For example, lots of brown makes green eyes pop!_

Starfire's eyes widened when she read how such make up can make eyes "pop!" She wasn't sure if she would like that so much but nonetheless, she took a look at her mirror. Well, her eyes were definitely green, which also included the sclera of her eyes.

_Too much of a color is a big no no! No men like looking at girls that drape themselves in such colors such as black, blue, and purple!_

Starfire gasped as she stood up and looked down at herself. It was part of Tamaran culture to be dressed as such! The violet color of her clothes represented the strength and pride of her people so how could she ever change it?

"Well…perhaps just this once I should, as they call it, 'spice things up'?"

* * *

"No thanks."

"But-"

"I'm not up for it."

The door slid shut with Starfire's head hung. Raven just wasn't in the mood to go to "the mall of shopping" as Starfire calls it. She shrugged knowing she was just going to go by herself.

When she got to the mall, her finger was once again on her lips in wonder. Where to start first? Starfire then decided to walk to the makeup store.

"Hello! Welcome to M.A.K! How may I help you today?" A cheerful blond girl greeted her and Starfire gleamed.

Near the end of the day, Starfire walked out of the mall with _several _bags and a happy smile. When she flew back home to the tower and the doors slide open, her three remaining friends were present.

"Hello friends! I have returned from my shopping trip!"

Beast boy turned his body towards her but his face was still planted on the big screen, "Oh hey Star, how was your-" when he finally did turn his head, his mouth nearly fell to the floor, "um…Star?"

At this point everybody turned and caused their eyes to bulge, "Yes Beast boy?"

Beast boy closed his mouth and cleared his throat before saying, "So…you got a makeover or somethin'?"

"I don't know if she's trying to be like Raven or a hippie!" Cyborg said to himself as they all crowded around her.

Indeed, Starfire was always given the wrong answers when her friends weren't around. She had followed the advice of the **teen magazine** and the many attendants at the makeup store, clothing store, and hair stylist. Her face was caked with a much lighter powder than her actual skin color and her eyes were practically painted on with thick eyeliner, assuming it would make her eyes "pop" of course. Her eyebrows were drawn in to make it seem longer but it just seem so unnatural considering the fact that it was drawn a bit too high to her forehead. Her once beautiful fiery red hair was now tied up into a high ponytail that made it look like a fountain of lava was spewing out of her head. Her attire consisted of a tie dyed shirt and white pants since she couldn't decide what colors to mix together, so why not mix all of them together?

"Hmm? Is this not what is trending now for young teens?"

"You look like you're about to go to a party for teenagers who are still trying to find their identity." Raven replied as she hovered around the Tamaranean to examine.

"Yeah Star, I don't think you should be reading those teen magazines anymore, they are usually filled with bologna…"

"Speaking of bologna!" Cyborg was already rummaging through the fridge, "It's lunch time!"

Starfire frowned and with a hmph, she turned away from them, ready to depart for her room, "You boys _and _Raven do not understand what trend is! It is said that this look will attract the opposite gender so I will glue myself to this!" And with that she left.

Raven glanced back at Beast boy, "I think she meant 'stick myself'…"

"Man, wait until when Robin gets back to see her like this…"

Indeed, what would Robin think?

* * *

As the week finally passed by with Starfire occasionally scaring everybody with her new look, it was Robin's time to finally return! Oh how she was excited for him to see her new look she put much effort into for their date.

"I'm serious Star! You should just go back to the way you are! This new look of yours is freaky!" Beast boy was only trying to save Starfire from humiliation. He didn't want her to feel sad when Robin finds out about this creepy phase she was going through. Did all girls change whenever they entered a relationship?

"You are just jealous that you are not in a relationship to be taking effort to glam yourself up!"

"Girl, you've got to be kiddin' me…"

"You should listen to Beast boy though Star-" Cyborg was cut off when Starfire's eyes filled with fire. She then growled at the two boys then turned to Raven, waiting to see if the calm sorceress would also take a shot but thankfully Raven always choose to stay out of situations such as these.

As if on cue, the door slid open with a smiling Robin stepping through. Everybody's head shot up, "Robin! Welcome back!"

"Hey guys, how's it going? Where's Star-" He was almost knocked over when Starfire flew to him with a big hug, "Robin! I am so happy you are back!"

"Hey Star…fire..?" His mask once again mimicked the movement of raised eyebrows to express his confusion.

"Yes Robin?" Starfire hoped he would like her new look. She could tell that he was already speechless at what she had done to herself and saw it as a good sign. She could only wish more that he would say how beautiful she was.

Quite the opposite.

"Why are you dressed like that? And are you wearing make up?"

At this point, the rest of the gang had scooted away from the couple to gain a good distance.

"Do you not like it Robin? I have read in the magazine for teens that following their advice would make a girl more attractive. How do I look?"

Robin scratched his head, "Starfire…umm…how do I say this…you look quite unique but-"

"But?" Her eyes shined with hope.

"But you look like you're ready for Halloween…" he blurted.

"Wh-what?"

In the background Beast boy rolled his eyes, knowing he was right all along. But gheez, it was kind of harsh the way Robin gave it to her. The boy still lacked knowledge on a girl's feelings. But then again, how else could he have put it? Starfire looked hideous!

"What I meant was, you kinda…look scary…"

Tears filled her eyes and she uttered a sob before flying out of the room, "Starfire wait!"

Raven hovered next to the Christmas colored boy and handed him a damp towel which caused even more confusion to him.

"You should know what to do."

* * *

Robin could hear sobbing behind her door but he took a breath before knocking anyway.

"Starfire?"

"Go away."

"Starfire, c'mon, we can talk this out."

"N-no. I only thought that perhaps following the guide these magazines gave me, I would look prettier for you. But I guess I was wrong and everything has turned out disastrous. Oh how I can I even show my face to you now?"

Robin smiled to himself as her heard her mumble. She always had the tendency to refuse talking about her emotions but do it anyway right after.

"Starfire, would you please come out? I promise I won't laugh."

There was a pause but finally, his companion opened the door to show that she had changed back to her Tamaranean uniform, but the makeup still remained. It was actually worst since she had been crying which smeared things around. She hid her face behind her hands and sat down on the floor which made Robin follow her actions.

"I am hideous."

"No you're not Starfire. You were just um, misguided, yeah. Starfire, since when have I ever told you should change for this relationship? Actually, since when had _anybody_ told you should change?"

"I just thought perhaps I should change something of myself, at least for our upcoming date." She sniffed.

Robin sighed and put his hands on hers and forced her to lower them away from her face. Yes, it was like looking at a mime that got rained on when she revealed his face to him but he proceeded to wipe her face with the towel Raven gave him.

"Starfire, remember when you were going through that transformation that apparently Tamaran adolescents go through? You know, turning into a cocoon and stuff…well I'll be honest, that was way worst than this but hey, everybody still loved you for who you are," he was still rubbing off her make up as he continued, "I've told you that it's what's inside of you that counts so you should always remember that."

He leaned back at her fresh face and her green eyes stared at him, realization finally hitting her. His hand reached the hair band of her ponytail and pulled it off, leaving her red hair to flow beautifully. He then pushed a piece of hair away from her face causing her to smile.

"Besides Starfire, you're perfect just the way you are and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Really?"

"Really."

Her next response was a loving hug and she pulled them both up to their feet.

"Thank you Robin. I feel more like myself now." She leaned in to kiss him then pulled back, "Now I shall plan the events of our date!" And off she flew.

Robin still stood at his spot. He was always so speechless whenever they kissed now but he smiled. Starfire was happy again and that gave his stomach quite the fluttering feeling. He looked down at the stained towel, wondering if bleach would turn it white again…

* * *

**So? Penny for your thoughts? :)**


End file.
